In many subsea applications it is necessary, or advantageous, to secure or mount a cable or pipe to a larger pipeline. This is commonly achieved by simply strapping the smaller cable or pipe to the larger pipeline by using for instance an Inconel strap, optionally using a saddle between the cable and the pipeline.
There are several disadvantages with the prior art techniques for securing cables to pipelines. Some of the most notable disadvantages are the fact that the cable may not be reoriented after installation, the straps may loosen due to the hydrostatic pressure, the cable can be exposed to compression forces, and the overlength can be accumulated to some areas and not evenly spread along the pipeline. Further, the cable often requires additional protection to avoid being damaged by external impacts from, for instance, a trawl board.
WO 03/074916 A1 discloses a piggy back clamp for securing a relatively small pipe or conduit to a larger pipe or conduit. The clamp is shaped to sit on the circumference of the larger pipe, and is typically secured in position by means of a securing strap.
Based on the prior art there is a need for a system for connecting cables to subsea pipelines which avoids or alleviates at least some of the known disadvantages.